


Worship 2

by fieryhotaru



Series: Worship [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Interspecies, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bunny's turn to be worshipped. Oneshot sequel to Worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship 2

It was Bunny’s turn to be tied up.

His arms were stretched out to the sides, each one tied tightly to a tree in his Warren. His big feet were spread shoulder-length and frozen to the ground. His big ears hung down but were still alert; listening to every step Jack Frost took behind him. “You don’t think you’re gonna top me, do ya?” Bunnymund asked, not at all liking that idea.

“Of course not.” Jack assured him. “But, as you can see, I’m still in charge, here.” His eyes swept up and down the man-rabbit’s lean yet muscular body, loving the sexy tattoo-like stripes on his back and arms. He couldn’t help but run his fingers through that thick and well-kept fur, starting at the small of his back and threading up to fluffy shoulders. He listened to the Pooka purr in response. He loved that. Last time, Bunny had Jack gagged, but Jack didn’t want to gag him because he wanted to hear every bit of that sexy, Australian voice in full volume. “You’re so stupid, Aster.” He said bluntly, his cold fingers now gripping the rabbit’s pelt. “You think _I’m_ the most beautiful thing in the world, and everybody wants me…” He grabbed his staff and flew around to look his mate in the eyes. “But that’s just not true.”

“Oh?” Bunny’s ears straightened and he raised an eyebrow. “And where’s your proof of that?” Moon, those eyes were so green… as green as emeralds – no, _greener_ than emeralds, and shinier, too. So full of pride, passion, hope… sex. Sheer animal magnetism. It was hard for Jack to focus; _he_ needed to dominate the situation, not this damn sexy animal.

“You are just as wanted, Bunny.” Jack dug his staff into the ground and perched on it like a bird, looking down at his six-foot tall lover. “You get crazy stares from all the spring spirits, all the other animal spirits… they just don’t approach you because they feel like they’re… unworthy.”

“And they are, mate.” Bunny said assertively. “The only one worthy is you.”

“I felt unworthy for a long time, though…” The boy threaded his fingers through those dramatic sideburns. “I mean, look at you… you’re so sexy.” His digits went up to the base of Bunnymund’s ears, massaging them gently.

“Ooo…” Bunny mewled, cursing himself over being so sensitive there. If his foot wasn’t encased in ice, it’d be thumping like crazy.

“And cute, too.” The winter spirit added, cracking a smirk. His cool hands worked the ears from the base to the tips, lightly scratching his nails along the exposed pink skin. Finally, he leaned forward, dipping his tongue into and around the ears, much like how Bunny treats his ears.

“Fuck, Jack!” Bunny never felt Jack’s tongue on his ears before, and it was exciting him to no end. His penis already started coming out of its sheath. The boy’s teeth nibbled the foot-long ears, making Bunny grind his teeth together. Jack could feel the vibrations of that through his own head. “Frostbite, mmmh…” He was silenced by a fierce kiss and a tiny pink tongue invading his mouth, deliberately swiping it across his buck teeth before meeting his own tongue in a sweet dance. The Pooka was always impressed by how well this kid could kiss.

“Mwah-! Hah…” Jack gasped for air. He needed all the oxygen he could get for what he was about to do next. He jumped off his staff and tossed it aside, getting down on his knees to come face to face with Bunny’s perfect cock. Its shape is human-like but its color is much pinker than a human’s. It was semi-hard now and still so thick and long. Jack took it in his hand, stroking it slowly, admiring its velvety texture. He shyly licked the pre-cum off the tip.

“J-Jack…” Bunnymund watched the boy’s lips close around the tip of his penis, trying so hard not to violently thrust his hips forward into that beautiful mouth. He just needed to enjoy the show, and holy shit was it a great show. Jack used his tongue to massage the underside, thoroughly tasting his mate. From Bunny’s view, he could see his large cock laid out across that pretty face, getting stiffer by the second. “Oh Moon, love… nngh…”

“Don’t get so excited yet…” The winter spirit smirked. “I’m just getting started.” He put his own finger in his mouth, quickly lathering it with saliva. Then, he put his hand between Bunny’s legs, his wet finger searching for Bunny’s anus.

“O-Oi!” Bunnymund jerked away from the touch. “You said…!”

“I’m not, Aster.” Jack kissed the rabbit’s dick gently. “I just want you to feel the pleasure that you give me every time. Trust me.” Bunny realized what he meant and nodded, relaxing his body again. The boy found the rabbit’s entrance and pushed his finger in carefully, trying to find his prostate. He put his mouth back on Bunny’s cock in the meantime, listening to those sexy grunts until he heard:

“AAH!” Bunny stiffened, his ears and tail straightening. “Oh, that’s the place, mate…” Jack smiled, finally finding his sweet spot. He continued to press it hard with his finger while sucking Bunny’s cock deeper into his throat, the amazing pleasure building higher in the Pooka. “Ah… rrgh… fuck… yes, Jack…” Bunny growled and jerked his hips wildly, making wonderful sounds that were music to Jack’s ears. His erection strained in his pants just listening to the Australian’s sexy voice moan his name. “Nngh… Jack… JACK!” Bunny came, spurting into Jack’s throat. The winter spirit swallowed as best he could, trying not to choke. He looked up to see his lover’s blissful state, eyes half-closed and breathing heavily but still keeping that classic smirk on his face. The damn Pooka always knew when to smirk, when to give Jack that look, when and what body language to use… he just _oozed_ sex. Jack groaned, hurriedly ripping off his clothes and laying in the grass in front of Bunny, coating his fingers with saliva again and spreading his legs. He put his fingers inside himself, preparing himself quickly. “Dammit mate…” Bunny wanted to touch the boy so bad.

“Ooo… Bunny…” Jack could never reach his own prostate but he still tried hard, prying himself open for his Pooka. “I love you… I’m not as vocal about it as you are… but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel the same!” He groaned, putting in a third finger. “I look at you and think what this amazing creature would want with me. What could I possibly give him after he’s given me everything? He gives me a home and so much love… everything I ever wanted…” The winter spirit felt icy tears wet his eyes. “And look at you: so strong, smart, gentle, handsome, sexy… oh MOON, you’re sexy… your eyes, voice, smile, body…” Jack inhaled sharply, pulling his fingers out and standing up quickly, scrambling to climb on the rabbit, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders and his legs around strong hips. “And you think you don’t deserve me; that’s why you’re _stupid.”_

“Mate… mmm…!” Bunny felt the lukewarm entrance surround his cock as Jack lowered himself on it slowly. “Y-You’re stupid too, ya little whacker. You don’t owe me anythin’. All ya need to give me is _you.”_ The winter spirit started riding his lover, and Bunny helped with a flick of his hips. The Pooka wished he could hold Jack in his arms; having each arm tied to a different tree didn’t give him much leverage. He could only watch as the beautiful guardian held onto his shoulders and bounced himself up and down on his cock. However, he felt the ice on his feet cracking and melting, deciding he would make their movements faster and harder to break it.

“Aster! Oh fuck…!” The boy screamed as Bunny thrust his hips upward into him, feeling hotter and hotter. That heat translated to the ice and it finally broke, giving the rabbit movement of his legs again. He adjusted his balance and was able to fuck Jack a little easier now, but it wasn’t enough.

“Jack, please untie me.” Bunnymund pressed his nose against his mate’s. Jack gave him a look meaning ‘no’, but the Pooka knew the right words to get himself free: “I want to show ya how worthy ya are of me, love.”

“D-Dammit, Aster!” Jack put his feet back on the ground and pushed away from the furry but hard body. He got his staff and shot ice daggers at each rope, snapping them in two and giving Bunny his freedom. The winter spirit lay on the grass and spread his legs, also spreading his cheeks apart with his hands. “Fuck me, you gorgeous creature.”

“It would be my pleasure, Frostbite.” Bunny practically dove down between Jack’s beautiful legs and pressed his cock deep inside that lean body, roaring possessively. He put his paws on the boy’s hips and pulled him into his animalistic thrusts. Jack pulled on the grass above his head, squealing and moaning every time he felt that hot dick pound into him.

“ASTER!” Jack suddenly cried, his toes curling and his back arching off the ground. The Pooka realized he found his prostate and grinned, sliding his paws around the winter spirit’s back and started fucking him hard in that spot. “AAH! Bunny… feels so good… mmm… always… wanted you…!”

“And now ya have me Jack, forever.” Bunny leaned down and kissed the boy’s chest sweetly. Jack clenched around him in response, getting him closer to coming. “I love you, Jack!”

“I love you too, Aster!” Jack saw stars and tears in his vision of his rabbit, coming hard in short spurts. “I love you… AAAASTEEERR!” He shot his last spurt. Bunnymund roared as he came inside his mate shortly after. He put his paws on the ground and leaned over gasping for air. Jack did the same, feeling Bunny’s warm seed in his stomach.

“Jack…” Bunny said gruffly. “What did ya mean by ‘not as vocal’?” He asked, referring to earlier. “Cuz you’re plenty vocal when we’re…”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Jack quickly interrupted him. “I just feel like sometimes… I don’t say ‘I love you’ as much as you say it to me, or give you as many praises as you give me… I don’t know…” He blushed. “But then I start to say something and I just… get distracted by your… everything.” He heard Bunny snicker above him. “Shut up!” He covered his face with his hands.

“Nah mate, don’t do that.” Bunny pinned Jack’s hands on the grass. “Your stares and smiles don’t go unnoticed. Everyone shows affection in different ways, yeah? We’re learnin’ about that with each other. As for other people starin’ at me…” His brows furrowed and his ears flattened. “I notice them too, but I pretend not to and put up that proud and ignorant barrier you were talkin’ about. I put it up for you too, but ya broke through it, love, and you’re the only one allowed in.”

“You did it again, just now; saying amazing things like that…” Jack smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, mate.” Bunny leaned down to seal it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hooray, more Jackrabbit porn for y’all before chapter 6 of Pookan Bane comes out (soon, I promise). I miss my jackrabbit tumblr tag. There used to be at least 5 new posts to it daily, now we’re lucky if we get 5 a week, excluding the pictures of actual jackrabbits! MORE JACKRABBIT, PLEASE! That is all.
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
